There are various occasions where a high intensity portable lamp is required, such as, for instance, for photographic work.
It will be realized that a high intensity portable lamp presents problems not only in the design of the lamp but also in the ability to store sufficient energy to actuate the lamp for the required time.
It will also be appreciated that such a lamp should advantageously be able to operate by remote control so that the lamp can be placed into any required position and the operator can then actuate it remotely.
It would also be advantageous to be able to test the circuitry of the lamp to be sure that it is in an operating condition after it has been set up, but without energizing the lamp to produce illumination.
One of the objects of the present invention therefore is to provide a portable high intensity lamp which will be of advanced construction and which will be entirely self contained and will have remote actuation and remote testing so that the lamp can be placed at a convenient position and tested and operated by remote control as required.
It is also advantageous under some conditions to use a shaped beam such as a beam extending laterally with limited height, and a further object of the invention is to focus or arrange the light source so that this can be achieved.
An object also is to arrange the unit such that remote control wiring can be accommodated as part of the unit when the unit is not in use so as to make the unit highly portable.
A further object is to be able to mount the unit on any convenient support without having to provide special tripods or the like, thereby increasing the portability.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.